1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a total elbow prosthesis of the type comprising a first, humeral element, a second, ulnar element, and a third, radial element.
2. Description of Background Information
Prostheses of this type are known which include these three elements but in which the third, radial element is integral with its stem and fixed relative to the bone, preventing any possibility of freedom of rotation about its axes. In addition, this total elbow prosthesis is not designed to form the radio-ulnar articulation, that is to say between the radial element and the ulnar element.
Such prostheses have certain drawbacks, in particular risks of instability, pain and loosening.